


What. A. Day

by Lokirye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apart from Tony is still alive in this, Enby MJ, Field Trip, Gen, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, I added Russian to my keyboard just to make Peter stutter in Russian instead of copy and pasting, I wrote this at night and edited it today in the morning, Irondad, It’s a weird ending, Loki and Thor adopted Peter as their brother, No beta we die like Tony Stark in endgame, Oh wait I did add Thor and Loki woops, One Shot, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter likes glitter, Rated teen for swearing because I don’t know, Spidermom - Freeform, Spidermum, Stucky - Freeform, Time to go work on my fic promts and write them instead of just having promts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, flash gets kicked out, i was meant to add Loki and Thor but forgot, non binary, non binary character, parkner, so it’s just funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: What. A. DayFirst he gets told he can’t go on the trip? But then it’s a trip to where he lives? So should he be disappointed or relieved? Then Tony tells him he’s going to be the tour guide for his trip!? What the hell Tony!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 554





	What. A. Day

Peter sat on the hard plastic chair in his teachers office, anxiety filling his stomach. What had he done? He racked his brain but couldn't think of anything that he'd done wrong. Apart from that one time- no that was ages ago, he still couldn't be punished for it right?

His field trip form sat in front of him with bold letters printed announcing where it was.

"Peter, I know it's been a hard year with losing your aunt and all, but you can't keep lying." Mr Harrington began, sitting down and pinching his nose.

"L-lying?" Peter stuttered. So this is what this meeting is about.

"You're clearly lying about the internship, they don't take high schoolers, I've checked. Come clean now or you can't come on the trip. You don't have to tell your classmates but you need to stop."

Here he had an issue. Either Peter lies and say he lied about the internship or he just doesn't go and saves his shame for another day. There was less chance Harley would try embarrass him. He shuddered at the thought of all he would plan. Peter picked the latter option.

"See you next Monday then, sir!" Peter then picked up his bag and walked out the room, keeping cool. Obviously inside he was screaming and crying but on the outside he looked as cool as a cucumber. He had some mad acting skills.

Mr Harrington's eyes followed him, surprised the boy would pass up a chance to go the THE stark tower, it isn't that hard to admit you're lying. Is it?

——————————————————-

Happy sat outside the school, listening to music in a black car. He looked more grumpy then usual, probably because of all the fuss about the field trip. Peter's high school was the first school going on a trip there since they stopped doing them two years ago, so he had to write all these new rules, making sure there were was no loopholes. You'd be surprised how sneaky people can get when they're desperate. There was even one rule about no licking any projects. It was the reason why they stopped doing them in the first place, someone had managed to leak a project to the public and another destroyed one with saliva. Dealing with the outcome was not fun. He swears he can still smell smoke whenever he visits level 20.

Peter opened the car door, shaking Happy out of his thoughts. ABBA was blaring from the radio, singing Mama Mia. Happy shook his head and started the car.

"How was school, Kid?"

"Eh, pretty good. I got an A on my Spanish test! But I can't go on the field trip, but the field trip is to here so..."

"So you won't in fact miss out?" Happy finished. Peter nodded, "Tony will probably make you lead the tour by the way, and Pepper probably won't be able to stop him."

"Damnit! But he doesn't run the tours- oh he's Mr Stark. He can intervene, double damnit!" He put his head in his hands and groaned. He couldn't even go to school tomorrow as no one will be there, which means he's stuck. Maybe he can convince Mr Stark to make Harley do the tour and not him- oh who's he kidding!? Mr Stark would probably get Harley to do it with him. He should start planning his funeral and write his will. Better put it down he wanted a Roman style funeral with fights to the death and everything.

"When's the trip?" Peter looked up at Happy, when has he ever been interested in this stuff.

"Why...?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No reason!" Happy said, looking behind him for a second.

"Tomorrow." The boy sighed. What's he planning?

"Cool, cool."

The rest of the ride was silent.

——————————————————-

Peter stared at Tony. Why did he do this to him?

"Don't look at me like that! We need a tour guide and you have access to get to all the places, everyone will be excited to see the higher labs, you can't go on the trip and Harley will just come with you to make sure you actually do it and don't leave your class in the lobby."

"I will be doing do what now?" Harley walked into the room covered in grease, obviously just finished working on a project. He was busy nomming on a slice of cheese pizza that he had grabbed from the box on the side, trying not to get grease on it and miraculously being successful.

"Go with Pete to do a tour with his class."His boyfriend grinned at this, probably already planning how to embarrass Peter.

"Embarrass me and I will tell my whole class who you used to have a crush on." Peter smiled innocently at Harley.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Now I'm intrigued- Pete, who did he have a crush on?" Tony smirked.

"Captain America." Peter said quickly, ignoring the glare Harley had sent him.

Tony snorted, slapped his hand on the table and laughed. Harley slammed his head on the table at the same time, his face going red.

"I'll embarrass you tomorrow worse then I was planning." Harley said, muffled by the fact he's face down on a table (obviously).

"If you do, I will destroy every single one of your potatoe guns." Peter stated, beginning to write his will.

What? He's probably going to die tomorrow, might as well be prepared.

"Let me write down the places you'll stop at, might as well have a plan"

"Why Mr Stark?Just why?"

"First, it's fuc- bloody Tony. Second, so you can prove to- whats his name? Mr harringtum? Mr Hairston? Mr Hardass! That you have an internship. Way more fun then having to do it legally!" Tony smiled. Harley laughed, recovered from his embarrassment.

"I hate you both."

"I thought you loved me!?" Harley gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his heart. There was now a black handprint on his shirt.

"FRIDAY, make a new file called Petes field trip plan." Tony said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Making a new file."

Peter, again, groaned.

——————————————————-

"Ha! I knew Penis wouldn't be brave enough to come in." Someone said from the back as soon as the bus took off. Mr Harrington grimaced, feeling guilty. Everyone was chatting excitedly, wondering what they'd see.

MJ turned around and looked at him strangely, "Your obsession with Peters genitals is concerning, Eugene, you sure you don't just want to do him?" and with that he shut up.

They turned back and looked at Ned, who was vibrating in his seat.

"I can't believe we're going to see where Peter works!" He stage whispered, ignoring flash's scoff.

"We've seen where he works Ned?"

"It doesn't make it any less exciting! Maybe we'll see him!"

"Perhaps, but he works on the higher floors, we won't be aloud pass those." They answered, picking up a book that had appeared out of nowhere.

——————————————————- **ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT!?**

The class walked into the building, marvelling at the interior. Chandeliers lit up the room and a rainbow mural was painted on the whitewalls for Pride Month. The windows were open, letting a cold breeze in.

A receptionist stood in front of their desk, on the phone to someone, taking in a harsh voice

"Give me a second," She said into the phone,

"Good Morning Midtown! Right now we're waiting on your tour guides, I don't know why they're late." She said happily. The class nearly got whip lash from her tone change. The receptionist wasn't that mad, Harley and Peter tended to lose track of time. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait long.

The two quickly ran out of the lift, nearly bumping into Pete's the teacher. Flash opened his mouth, ready to say something, but before he could, Harley spoke.

"Sorry we're late, Peter kept putting it off." He said, sticking his tongue out at the boy, grabbing a box and ignoring the middle finger Peter had given him.

Everyone looked at him in shock. They hadn't believed he had an internship and yet here he was leading their tour. How!? Peter's name was whispered around whilst Flash's eyes narrowed. He'd get down to the bottom of it, he was sure there was a reason. Flash just couldn't believe puny Penis was smart enough to get an internship! There was no way!

"Alright alright, it's my fault! C'mon, pick up your badges from this box. One each!" Peter said, sighing and embracing the tour guide role. He looked at the piece of paper Mr Stark had given him. A scramble of people went to pick one up, knocking out the box from his arms.

"Oh come on!” Harley bent down and picked them up, putting them back in. He glared at them, not expecting having to treat them like nursery kids. Surely they can grab a badge? "form a neat line then if you're that incompetent!"

Flash elbowed his way to the front, ignoring the grumblings of his classmates. He grabbed a random badge and picked it up. He was then, ever so unfortunately, pushed to the back. Eventually, everyone got one.

"Okay so now what you're going to do is swipe it in this scanner thingy, whatever it's called. ("For a nerd you really are stupid" -Harley) and FRIDAY, the AI, will let you through. Harley show them."

Harley put the empty box down on the desk and swiped his card.

"Harley Keener, Stark jr, Gold. The interns on level 5 silver has requested yours and Baby Starks assistance."

Peter nearly died. So this is what Harley meant, god it's going to get worse. He walked towards the scanner and swiped, running through trying to escape.

"Peter Parker, Baby Nat, Gold. The interns on level 5 silver has requested yours and Stark jr's assistance."

"I know fri..." he mumbled, hitting Harley on the head with MJ's book that he'd stole.

"Give that back Parker." MJ said with a menacing voice that literally screamed 'I will kill you and your whole family."

Hastily Peter gave them the book back.

"Oh c'mon darlin'! It's funny!" He laughed. Everyone stared at the two. Finally, they started going through, Mr Harrington going last. He swiped his card.

"Mr Hardass, silver." The whole class burst out of laughing and Peter could swear he could hear someone laughing from the vents. It clicked then. He sighed, grabbed Harley and moved, pushing his boyfriend in the place he once was. Suddenly, something dropped from the vents. Or rather someone. Clint was shaking from laughter and mumbling about how he needed to give Tony more credit.

"What are you doing here?" Peter said with a flat voice, getting straight to the point.

"Don't blame me! Harley planned- I'm going to shut up now." He shudders at the glare Harley sent him. Harley who was squashed on the floor grumbled and the archer got off him.

"Follow me, Clint you come to, less chance you'll plan with the others." He said walking towards the lift. First stop was the avengers training room, why were they going there first?

“Wait did he say others-“

——————————————————-

He soon found out why they went the training room first.

Nat, Bucky, Steve and Sam were all in the training room. Nat and Sam were sparing and unsurprisingly Nat was winning.

"Woah! Black Widow is so hot, she could strangle me and I'd thank her!"

The sparring stopped at that and the two looked at the class with a disgusted face. Clint looked at the person who said it and mimes throwing up, making Nat smile ever so slightly.

"Thanks for that comment Jade!" Peter said, glaring at her, "We really needed that!"

The room was so tense you could cut through it like butter. Steve decided walked over, smiling his press smile,

"Welcome Midtown, we hope you enjoy your trip! As avengers we do a lot of fighting, so we need to stay in shape, this is the training room where we work out, spar and fight!"

"Now, we're going to set up some spars with you lot. Pete, be a good tour guide and come up here!" Natasha yelled. Peter winced glared her but reluctantly walked up.

"Now me and Peter will show you an example of a spar."

"Wait what-." Before he got the chance to finish his sentence a kick was sent to his chest. Gasping for air, he looked up. He quickly recovered and sent a punch to her stomach, avoiding the chest area. He dodged another kick his way and ended up on the floor. As long as he didn’t get pinned down he’d be fine.

"Ha! I knew penis wouldn't last!" Flash yelled, earning a glare from all the heroes and Harley.

Peter, noticing Nat was distracted with Flash, quickly rolled into her legs, sending her into the floor with him. They had suddenly turned into bowling balls. She rolled into him, making him roll over to Sam. Him, being him, decided to kick him all the way over to Bucky who picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Natasha spluttered at the sight, it reminded her of a lion and their cub, and Sam let out a cackle. Steve was too busy to look at as he was lecturing a cowering Flash about bullying.

"Good attempt детка паук, you'll get there eventually if you stop pulling your punches!" She teased, standing up. Steve finally turned around and chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend holding up the spiderling. The class watched shocked as Bucky dropped Peter onto the floor. He lay flat on his face like a pancake for a couple of seconds. The one kid who knew Russian stood staring shocked. Why the hell was he called baby spider?

"Ow Buck! I'll get you all back for this."

"Does that mean another prank war?" Steve shuddered.

Peter shrugged.

"I guess we'll never know." Peter ran back to the group where Harley was laughing. He swatted his arm lightly, careful not to hurt him with his super strength.

"Asshole..." he muttered.

"Alright, everyone partner up and start sparring. You can't aim at the face, crotchs or breasts, because ow."

Everyone scrambled to pair up, and unfortunately Flash was left without. Harley pushed him towards Peter.

"Guess you'll sparring with Pete, you've signed your waver right?"

Flash nodded, grinning at the thought of being allowed to beat Penis up.

"Ready, Penis?" He asked, apparently not having learnt his lesson or noticing the steely gaze Natasha was giving him. She was definitely planning on murdering him.

Flash got into a rocky fighting stance, stumbling a bit. Bucky blew a whistle and the fights started.

Flash was on the floor in seconds.

He groaned and got up from the floor, walking back to a grinning Harley.

"почему ты не сказал нам, что над тобой издеваются?" (why didn't you tell us you were being bullied?) Spidermum whispered into his ear, glaring at the boy who was again on the floor after partnering up with someone else who had lost quickly.

"Э- это просто обзывает!" (It- it is just name calling!) Peter protested.

"Uhuh." She nodded, walking over to Bucky who was watching Abe and MJ fight.

Oh no.

Bucky's left arm twitched like his hand was in a fist. He looked like he was about to kill a child- SHIT.

Peter speed walked over, glaring, whilst Harley watched amused.

"Мне не нужно напоминать вам, что убийство ребенка незаконно, не так ли?" (I don't need to remind you that murder is illegal, do I?)

Abe stopped fighting and stood still, staring at the fact that Peter could speak Russian!? What the hell is this trip!? MJ took this opening, wanting to win. They punched him in the gut. Hard. Harley winced, remembering the time he had accidentally spilt his drink on MJ's favourite book. He is always careful now.

Abe fell backwards, having the wind been knocked out of him. He watched, eyes wide as Peter, Black Widow and Bucky fought in Russian (has anyone ever fought with those two and survived!?). Coughing, he slowly sat up.

"он издевательства над вами! Не отрицай этого." (He has been bullying you! Don't deny it.)

"хорошо! у него есть! но вы не можете убить его." (Fine! He has! But you cannot kill him.)

"Alright, alright. You three stop! We don't all know Russian and I would very much like to know what's going on." Steve came along, acting peacemaker.

"N-nothin-,"

"He!" Bucky growled, cutting Peter off and pointing at a very scared looking Flash, "Has been bullying Peter at school!"

Steve's eyes widened and his brows furrowed into his hair. Harleys face dropped, pivoting around and facing the cowering bully. Why hadn't Pete told him? Flash gulped.

"Get. Out." Steve whispered.

"W-what?"

"You heard him. Get. Out." Harley said, shoving him towards the door.

"FRIDAY, tell me when Eugene Thompson walks out of this door, deactivate his badge and tell me if he stays in the building."

"Yes Stark jr." FRIDAY answered.

The whole class stared as the class asshole walked out of the door in shame. They all wanted to cheer, but the thought stopped when their teacher glared at them.

——————————————————-

"Alright, take them to the labs, we've ran out of time." Steve yelled, clapping his hands half an hour later. Everyone groaned at the thought of the leaving the avengers but obediently followed their classmate and the rando through the door. Clint had decided to stay behind and gossip with his friends.

MJ ran over to Natasha quickly, no one noticing. Well, Peter may of noticed but he let them, they'd rejoin the tour quickly.

"Miss Black Widow, please can me and Cindy interview you on what it's like being a female superhero in a job thats dominated with males?" They asked quickly.

"Sure! I'll get Peter to tell you and Cindy when I'm free!" Natasha smiled slightly, waving her away to join their group. They ran back to the group that had just left the room, Cindy smiling and waiting.

"You accepted?" Someone said as soon as the group fully left the room.

Natasha looked at Sam who doing a handstand against the wall.

"Yes, what are you? Five?"

"Yep!"

And then he fell down.

——————————————————-

Peter and Harley were on the 54th floor, no tour group had ever got this high, they usually stopped at the 25th floor. Scientists were walking around quickly, either eating a granola bar, drinking coffee, going to borrow a tool from someone, working or most usually looking like they want to scream.

"Now, you cannot bother anyone unless they specifically invite you to ask questions." Peter half whispered, being quiet to not bother the scientist behind him. They had all told him it’s fine for them to come up but he still wanted them to be respectful.

"You have ten minutes to look around then return back here." Harley grabbed a screwdriver from his pocket whilst talking and gave it to a frenzied scientist whose eye bags were as big as mountains.

The group dispersed, thankfully being quiet and tried not to annoy the scientists. One beckoned MJ towards him, and they followed, eager to ask questions.

"Field trip going well?" Harley teased, ruffling Peters hair.

"Getoff-!" He pushed him away slightly, "it's going great!" Peter said sarcastically.

Harley grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him to a cool project next to them.

"Who's turn is it to make dinner tonight?"

"Visions." Peter cringed. Vision and cooking did not mix.

"By Vision's, do you mean takeaway?" He grinned as Harley nodded. At least they wouldn't be poisoned.

"Who's going to interrupt next?"

"Not telling!"

"Oh c'mon Harls, just tell me!

"No! You'll take the tour somewhere else to avoid where they'd most likely to be."

Peter mentally agreed, that's exactly what he'd do. He decided to give his puppy eyes a go.

"Pleaseeee." He saw Harleys resolve crumble slightly.

"That won't work on me." Harley said, looking down at the floor.

"Damn it."

——————————————————-

"You all have 20 dollars on your ID to buy lunch, you have around an hour!"

The food court had all sorts of different stands, from sandwiches to Sushi to curries and McDonald's. Every high schoolers dream, free food! They all scuttle off to eat and talk about what the hell had just happened.

Peter joined the three person queue for Subway. He scanned the menu before deciding to just get what he always gets.

His turn to order soon came and he began to panic. Why is it so hard to order?

"Hi-hi! Please can I have a foot long hearty Italian bread Italian bmt please."

——————————————————-

Peter sat down with his sub with Ned and MJ. Harley was still in line at McDonalds which was weirdly popular today.

"So when were you going to tell us you spoke Russian?"

"And that you had a boyfriend." MJ added.

"Soon?" Peter offered.

"Define soon, loser."

"I-It never came up?"

He took a bite out of the sandwich to avoid talking and MJ just rolled their eyes. Ned started eating his curry and they slipped into a normal conversation about how women don't have the rights men do, racism, the transphobia that exists in the country and arson, Harley, when he got there, joined in.

"This is a weird conversation."

All three of them looked at god. Ned's eyes widened as he realised Thor was standing right in front of him.

"Well I like the conversation." Loki sat down, stealing Peter's drink.

"Hey- that's mine!"

"Oh hush little brother." He took a sip out of it, smirking at Peters face.

MJ looked at the boy with a pointed stare.

"Don't look at me like that! They're the ones who decided I was their brother when they met me."

"What is your life man." Ned shook his head.

Peter snatched his drink back, spilling it.

"So what's this I hear about a prank war against Bucky?" Loki asked, waving his hand and cleaning up the spill. Thor looked alarmed, remembering the last prank war where his teeth and hair was dyed pink and his hammer painted purple with blue glitter.

Peter looked up.

"Oh yeah! So buck picked me up and dropped me and embarrassed me, want to help."

The god of mischief smiled.

"God damn right I do."

——————————————————-

Peter, being stupid, left the tour group with Harley whilst he and Loki went to go prank Bucky. Okay and maybe they also went to prank Thors boyfriend. Bruce has it coming after eating the last cookies.

"So y'all, it's just me and you lot now since the traitor went off to prank Buck." Harley started, herding them outside the lift, "Now, any questions whilst we wait for the lift to come?"

All of them put there hands up.

"You! The teacher. Wow, how the turn tables."

"Isn't it tables tur- alright class stop laughing! What's yours and Peters job?" Mr Harrington asked.

"We're Mr Starks personal interns, Pete usuallyhelps with the avengers gear and I help with the building."

The class minus MJ and Ned choked. Mr starks personnel intern!?

Harley pointed at Abe, "Yes?"

"Are you and Peter Tony Stark's secret love child?" Everyone stared at Abe, hell Harley was pretty sure Tony was watching through FRIDAY with the way the camera was facing.

"I- that's gross. Next question!" He pointed at a girl with blonde hair.

"He didn't deny it." Abe whispered.

"How long have you been working here?" The girl asked.

"Two years- oh the lifts here! Finally!" A bunch of interns left the lift and walked away, leaving it empty.

"Everyone in!" Harley called.

——————————————————-

"So what are we planning to do?" Loki whispered.

Peter stopped. He hadn't thought of that.

"We replace his shampoo with hair dye?" He suggested. Loki looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's too boring!"

"We can eat all the marshmallows from his cereal and then take a photo of us doing it and put it in the bottom so he sees?"

"Good, but not good enough." The god thought for a while.

"What if we glued loads of glitter to his arm and with Bruce we dye his hair with the leftover glitter."

"Let's do it!"

——————————————————-

The class had already had a weird day. It had gotten weirder.

The winter soldier had run down the stairs yelling with a glittery arm for Peter and Loki until Harley said he wasn't there. Then Bruce had ran down yelling for the same thing with red glittery hair? 

Apparently Thor is dating Bruce!? When did that happen!?

Eventually Loki and Peter appeared, covered in glue, glitter and dye.

"Sorry about that!" He smiled, wiping his face trying to get rid or the sparkles that adorned it.

Loki just snapped his fingers and he was clean.

"Woah! Can you do that to me!" Peter practically begged. Loki smirked.

"Nope!" 

"Bitch." He mumbled.

They all walked through the high labs, stopping outside a room.

"Wait- we're going in here!?" Peter yelped, and Harley nodded. He swiped his card and the door swung open.

This was Peter and Harleys lab. Bored, Loki walked off. Stuff hung from the ceiling, Iron Mans third suit was swinging and Spider-Man's suit!?

"I can't believe you took them in our lab."

Pete’s class stared at him. HIS LAB!?

"You never show off, so I did it for you!" Harley said with a goofy grin. Peter glared at him with such ferocity that even MJ flinched.

"Fuck you Keener." He walked over to his part of the lab.

"You’re such a bottom!" Petes ears turned red and MJ bowled at their friends misery. This set off the whole class.

Harley suddenly turned pale as Peter walked over to a certain table.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered.

"Oh I would." Peter pressed a big red button and got an umbrella out. Glitter and web fluid fell down from the ceiling, decorating their heads. Peter knew he'd never regret making the glitter bomb.

Everyone screamed, stuck to the floor with glitter coating them all. Peter was weirdly obsessed with glitter.

"FRIDAY, activate glitter bomb protocol." Peter said without looking up. A weak acid fell from where the web fluid did, it was just a prototype but it seemed to work fine. The webs dissolved and let everyone get u. Well- not everyone. Harley was still stuck to the floor.

"I'll get you back Parker!" He said as he watched Peter lead the group out of the door. His boyfriend just stook his tongue out at him and left the lab. His watch pinged with Tony and Bruce messaging him about Peter missed all the places they were ten minutes later. He sighed. The one time he gets the chance to embarrass his boyfriend, it gets messed up. Now he was stuck! Luckily the tour would be finished soon.

——————————————————-

Peter must say, Mr Harrington looked amazing with bright green star glitter stuck to his face.

"Right, if you'd all put your badges in this bin, then you can leave."

Everyone lined up in shock, dropping the badges in. Mr Harrington was last.

"I just want to say Peter, I'm sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter sir." Peter cut him off, "I've got to go get my boyfriend out of those webs before it dissolves and he shoots all my robot dogs with potatoe guns.”

_Whatdidhesayyy_

He shook his head before realising what he said. Oops. Not him casually outing himself-

Doing what Peter does best, he ran off, because who wants to deal with the consequences of their action? Not him.

**What. A. Day.**   


**Author's Note:**

> The ending is weird and boring but I’m exhausted of this fic. Also why is relationship so hard to spell? Like I live for autocorrect because relationship is just to difficult, I vote we just write romantic friendship.


End file.
